


Breakfast Is Served

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus makes breakfast, Magnus' singing isn't to Alec's taste, Mild Smut, Or is HE the breakfast?, Puns & Word Play, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warm and fuzzy morning at the loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: When he's woken from his sleep by a singing Magnus, Alec is eager to witness it for himself!  However, when he makes the mistake of not showing enough appreciation for his talent, he has to learn the 'hard' way!  But at least he'll be rewarded with a breakfast to remember!





	Breakfast Is Served

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my wonderful pal, [Tigs!](the-burning-tiger.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful time celebrating your special day and that this gift will make you smile, beautiful! LY! ;-)) XXXXXX
> 
> This is not beta'd, so the buck stops HERE!
> 
> Here are the links to the songs too, if you need them:  
> [Eurythmics' There Must Be An Angel (Playing With My Heart)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCdneDxFRYQ) and [Kylie Minogue's Better The Devil You Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tto_nmsND_o)

There were two things that woke Alec up that morning, the alluring aroma of freshly-made coffee and the ear-splitting music that was blasting from the other room, punctuated on occasion with his boyfriend’s dulcet tones. One was welcome, the other was not.

_"There must be an angel, playing with my heart, yeah!"_

Magnus was crooning with gusto, tapping what sounded like a spoon to the beat against the counter with passable rhythm, making Alec chuckle to himself despite the rude awakening. Suddenly eager to see this image for himself, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before throwing back the sheets and swinging his legs to the floor. Spying his boxers across the room, he bit his lip at the memory of how they’d been flung there by an avaricious Magnus, eager to get his hands on ‘Alec’s thing.’ Remembering how successful his boyfriend had been, he woke up a little quicker. With a shake of his head, he donned the (ripped?) underwear and went in search of Brooklyn’s answer to Annie Lennox.

Following his nose, and poor ears, to where the star of the show was busy making his famous Belgian waffles, Alec couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped him at the sight of Magnus dancing joyfully as he mixed the batter. Clad only in the utterly impractical half-apron that sat low on his hips with red sequined letters proclaiming, ‘ _Welcome to ~~the Prince of~~ Hell’s Kitchen!_ ’, he tried not to focus on the ties that fell perfectly between those-

‘Hungry, Alexander?’ came the amused greeting as Magnus turned around, quickly bringing Alec’s attention up to see that lovable face smiling at him, head tilted in query.

‘Starving,’ he admitted without hesitation, reaching him in two strides to kiss him hard and quick before picking him up and spinning him around, both laughing as Magnus tried to preserve the batter.

‘Morning, my angel!’ he breathed, allowing himself a look of adoration before waving Alec away so that he could finish making breakfast, warbling at the top of his voice once more.

Earning himself a slap on the wrist for pinching a handful of fresh raspberries from the artfully arranged display on the table, Alec popped them in his mouth defiantly, the mock frown on Magnus’ face spoiled only by the twinkle in his eyes. Planting a juicy peck to his cheek, Alec made himself useful by fetching their mugs from the cupboard, brushing up against that cheeky derriere more than was _strictly_ necessary in the spacious kitchen, but he heard no complaint. Pouring their coffee as the waffle maker was set to work, Alec felt the warmth of a strong body at his back, ring-free fingers playing percussion across his chest and ribs before moving lower.

_"This must be a strange deception by celestial intervention…"_

They lowered still..

_"Leaving me the recollection of your heavenly connection.."_

Bingo! Upon finding hard evidence of Alec’s own ‘recollection’ of the night before, Magnus pressed a throaty laugh into the back of his neck which sent ripples of pleasure up and down Alec’s spine, doing nothing to minimise the triumphant smugness on Magnus’ face as he gave ‘him’ a satisfied pat before retrieving the waffles.

With a roll of his eyes, Alec carried their drinks to the table before grabbing another raspberry, feeding it unceremoniously to Magnus, effectively cutting him off mid-crescendo. With a playful swat of his ass, Alec pretended to ignore the look of outrage directed his way as he sat down. ‘Enough. Let’s eat.’

A spark of blue changed the music to a funeral march, as Magnus plated up and dropped Alec’s with a clatter in front of him, nearly consigning the waffle to the floor. Raising a sardonic eyebrow as he took his seat, he made a lazy gesture toward the radio. ‘Okay?’

Alec was wholly unrepentant, giving him a double thumbs-up. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay. Let’s eat.’ Magnus’ pout began to wobble, so he hid it behind his mug as he took a sip, but not before Alec saw it, happily diving into his food. Bobbing his head in time to the sombre music was the final straw however, judging by the volley of fruit that was suddenly hitting his face.

‘Hey, cut it out!’ he spluttered, threatening to flick a spoonful of honey in his boyfriend’s direction in retaliation but Magnus held up his hand to call a truce.

‘I’m….almost sorry,’ he offered, a wicked grin on his face as he rose from his chair and rounded the table to plonk himself down on Alec, arm circling his shoulders as he used a napkin to clean him up. ‘But you _did_ rather spoil my climax darling,’ he whispered, licking at the last drop of juice that clung to his bottom lip, reminding Alec of the proverbial cat that got the cream. Both smiling at his antics, Magnus looked him straight in the eye. ‘And you know how I love to give everything my _all_ ,’ he added with a wink, rocking gently back and forth on his lap until Alec growled an apology, at which point Magnus merely gave a satisfied nod before promptly returning to his seat and tucking into his food.

‘Wha..?’ Alec gasped, hands raised in question.

‘Wha..?’ Magnus mimicked with unerring accuracy as he snapped his fingers to change the song once more to a tune which instantly restored his mood. Drizzling honey over his food and using his fork as a conductor’s baton, Magnus’ eyes lit up with mischief as he waited for the penny to drop.

_"Better the Devil you know! Better the Devil you know!..."_

Alec’s groan was bone-deep as he rolled his eyes.

‘By the Angel, you’re…’ His eyes narrowed as he searched for the right word.

‘I’m sorry,’ Magnus asked, feigning concern as he splayed a hand in mid-air. ‘Wha…?’

 _That was it_.

Barely containing his laughter, Alec threw down his fork and thrusting his chair back, rose to make a lunge for the bowl of raspberries at the same time Magnus realised his intent and grabbed the bowl of cream and a spoon. With an excited yelp, Magnus quickly jumped up and circled in opposition to Alec’s lengthy strides around the table.

‘You’re in trouble now, Bane.’

‘Bring it, Lightwood.’

Crinkling his eyes, Alec fired the first shot, launching a raspberry that hit Magnus smack between the eyes, the sight enough to almost crease him. ‘What..can..I say?’ he mocked in between gasps of laughter. ‘It’s all about the aim, Mag-.’

Splat! A huge dollop of cream practically landed at the back of his throat as Magnus let fly with a counter attack. ‘Who knew there were so many similarities?’ he taunted, waggling his eyebrows as he catapulted another spoonful at Alec’s forehead. Chortling at the surprise on the archer’s face, Magnus’ confidence only wavered when the surprised look changed into something more predatory. He positively gulped when Alec’s broad smile appeared.

Still circling, Magnus braced himself for any sudden movement but was wholly unprepared for his opponent’s next move. Try as he might, he couldn’t look away as Alec licked the cream from his lips with slow deliberation, the movement strangely hypnotic, Magnus thought.

 _Shit_. Too late.

Both dropping their bowls, Magnus tried to summon his magic to block Alec but his Shadowhunter speed was too quick. In the blink of an eye, he was pinned to the kitchen floor by his boyfriend’s 6’3” frame and despite his best effort to dislodge his rather fabulous ass, there was no shifting him. With an exaggerated huff, he gave up. Trying hard to withstand the lopsided smile above him, which Magnus had to admit was far more debilitating than any physical restraints Alec could muster, Magnus averted his eyes.

‘What now, Alexander?’ he drawled, affecting boredom. ‘You’ll attack me with more fruit?’ As Alec laced their fingers, expression unchanging, Magnus continued. ‘Drip feed me honey till I’m fit to burst?’ Alec chuckled softly. ‘Subject me to the horrors of whipped cream?’

Alec’s smile faltered. Noting the slight shift in tension, and suspecting he’d discovered an unexpected kink, Magnus warmed to the theme.

‘Maybe we could enjoy an ‘All Day Breakfast’ in bed,’ he elaborated, ‘find some interesting uses for the contents of the kitchen, both hot _and_ cold.’ Alec’s ‘interest’ was definitely piqued. ‘Maybe even experiment with a few cock-tails,’ Magnus suggested, rolling his hips to torture him further.

‘It’s nine in the morning,’ Alec countered, apparently unaware that he was grinding down on him.

‘It has to be Happy Hour somewhere, my dear, why not here?’ he hit back, taking advantage of Alec’s momentary loss of concentration to free his hands, sliding them up the long, muscular thighs that were, thank the heavens, bracketing his hips. Fingertips just teasing the hem of his boxers, Magnus went for broke. ‘I’m sure we could con-coc-t something to your liking. Maybe start with something mild, like a ‘Fruity Fumble’ or a ‘Navel To Neck?’

Alec abruptly sat back on his heels before lifting himself off to stand over him. ‘Continue.’

Watching Alec’s eyes darken as they raked his near-naked body, made it hard to comply but he, very bravely, battled on, even when Alec pulled him up and lifted him onto the counter. ‘Then we could progress to something with a little bite…. _ouch!’_

‘Sorry.’ He wasn’t.

‘As I was saying,’ Magnus floundered, ‘Where was I?’

A nip to his collarbone reminded him.

‘Ah, yes. Bite.’ He let his eyes close. ‘You could test your appetite for something stronger with a ‘Tip Of The Tongue’ or a ‘Rim n’ Rut!’ Alec moaned in approval as his lips made their way eagerly down Magnus’ chest, his thumbs rubbing patterns into Magnus’ thighs that made it very hard for him. To. Think. ‘Uh, then I’d demand you at least try a ‘Double Digit’ followed by a ‘Liquid Lollipop.’

‘Mmmm..sounds perfect.’

As Alec moved to sample beneath the apron, Magnus could no longer focus. Gripping the edge of the counter, he let his head fall back as Alec attempted to eat all his breakfast in one go, leaving Magnus a liquefying mess on the counter. With a final stab at lucidity, Magnus choked out, ‘ _Bedroom!_ ’

With a noisy pop, Alec emerged to mumble a raspy, ‘Agreed!’ before turning around and backing up. ‘C’mon, we need a bed if it’s gonna take us all day.’

Obediently draping himself over his strong, beautiful boyfriend, he halted their progress and made him back up. Snatching up the bottle of honey from the table, he only added a ‘You’ll see!’ before waving him on, getting an early start on the deflect rune as they went.

Reaching the bed, Alec let go of his legs, dumping him hastily backwards onto the mattress before taking a moment to look down at a mouth-watering Magnus. ‘So tell me babe, what’s the name of the cocktail that’s going to ultimately quench my thirst?’

Hands folded behind his head, Magnus teased, ‘The ONLY one that can possibly slake YOUR thirst is a once-tried-you’ll-never-go-back recipe known as a ’Bane’s Blessing,’ but I have my doubts that you could handle it.’ Alec’s laugh was contagious as he lay down beside him, propped up on an elbow.

‘Is that so?’

Magnus nodded, moving swiftly to roll Alec onto his back before straddling his hips. ‘But the golden rule is to _never_ drink on an empty stomach.’

Reaching to untie the apron strings that had been making his fingers itch, Alec quickly discarded it with a heartfelt, ‘Couldn’t agree more!’

With a sweep of his magical hands down the length of his body, Magnus finally declared, ‘Breakfast is served!’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else hungry for Bane's Blessing or his Belgian waffles? I AM!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Say 'Hi' to me [here!](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ;-))


End file.
